Youkai from another world
by DeMoNtAiNtEd
Summary: Possible romance with sess/oc... a youkai appears out of no where and brings chaos to every one in her path...
1. A youkai with absolutely zero knowledge

-Another fic with Kadana in it, review me if you don't like her character *owns nothing cept Kadana- Soon you will discover my unusual way of thinking...if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
  
"She...is coming..." Kaede muttered in a voice not her own as her body convulsed,   
  
"Who is coming??? Lady Kaede?!" Kagome shouted worriedly.  
  
"What are you yapping about you old hag!" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"She...is coming..."  
  
"It seems she is having a premonition, something is coming here..." Miroku trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
Kaede gasped aloud, her single eye wide with glistening tears, "...Power...she has great power, far greater...more powerful than any ever known...."  
  
"Make her stop, she's scaring me..." Shippou whined.  
  
"I think she's coming 'round..." Sango spoke as she leaned closer.  
  
"Woe is to us...for far greater tragedies are at hand..."   
  
"SHE IS HERE!!!" Kaede gasped one last time before passing out.  
  
Demon youkai everywhere froze in there tracks, a flood of powerfull energy swept over them in huge tidal waves from every direction; causing them to shudder with pure desire and humbled awe.  
  
"AWK!" Jaken yelped as the waves of power slammed his tiny body into the cold walls of the palace.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tilted his head back, riding the waves like InuTuiasha had taught him so long ago. Such pleasure as these endless waves he had not experienced in a long time.  
  
"Inuyasha, Shippou, what's wrong with you both?" Sango asked as she saw the two flat on there backs, Shippou seemed in a state of peaceful sleep while Inuyasha's eye's rolled up into the back of his head in sheer joy, his entire essance riding the waves like his father had taught him, but waves of this magnitude he had never before expierianced, even his father had not created such awe inspiring waves.  
  
"It's...it's like I'm at the beach, the waves crashing...over me..." Kagome breathed, feeling large amounts of an unnamable substance crash against her being.  
  
Being without demon blood she knew not how to ride the waves, being unable to experience the undescribable pleasure few youkai's (and hanyou's) knew how to perform.  
  
And as suddenly as it happened, the waves became fewer and farther apart, until there was nothing left.  
  
"By my father's fang..." Inuyasha breathed heavily, sitting up slowly, drawing his left leg up to cover his, (*ahem* little mess *cough* and *ahem* rock hardness...)  
  
  
"What was that?" Miroku questioned, looking at the dazed Kagome.  
  
"More like what's that." Shippou added pointedly, staring directly between Inuyasha's legs.  
  
"Nothing you disgusting little lech!" he roared as he bopped Shippou on the head and dashed out of the hut.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Y-Yes master?" he spoke quakily, fidgeting with his robes, trying to conceal his erection.  
  
"Find the owner of the waves and bring them to me." Sesshoumaru spoke levelly, swirling around gracefully, leaving behind a blushing and very jittery Jaken.  
  
"I..." Kagome breathed, coming out of her reverie, the familiar sense registering in her mind, "I sense a shard." She spoke evenly, striding out of the hut, the regular group following suite, Inuyasha having cleaned his garments and iced his anatomy...specific sections anyway...  
  
Before them was a large slime-dripping, enraged dragon youkai clawing viciously at some unknown form on the ground.  
  
"What's it attacking?!?!" howled Shippou through the dust.  
  
"I don't know! I can't see a thi-" Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
There fighting the powerful dragon was a four year old little girl with flowing ebony hair, she had no garments or armor, she was nude and holding her own against the dragon youkai.   
She had been the one that had created the power wave, instinct and sense told him so.  
  
The little girl screamed loud and long, the voice changing from a terrified little girl, to a battle enraged woman. The dragon fell to the ground, dead. Standing over the dead carcass was a the same little girl, except now she had grown into a voluptuous young woman, her ebony black hair blowing in the wind, black cat ears erect, liquid gold eyes staring down at the carcass defiantly, she bore two black stripes on each side of her face as did his brother. She stood brazenly in the setting sun, naked in all her glory.  
  
"I...I can't believe it...she...she grew within mere seconds!" gasped Kagome.  
  
"Duuuuuhhhh..." Miroku was staring obviously, drool leaking from his mouth.  
  
"Stupid lech..." Sango growled, bonking him on the head with her large boomerang.  
  
"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Inuyasha demanded, leaping towards her, standing in front of her, a good distance apart.  
  
Golden eyes and golden eyes locked, studying, judging. The female tipped her head to the side, golden eyes shining bright with confusion, her cat ears bobbed once.  
  
"Who are you? Where did you come from?" she mirrored, her voice steely with the softness of rose petals.  
  
"Answer me wench!" Inuyasha growled, slashing the air with his claws threateningly.  
  
"Answer who are you? Wench where did you come from me!" she spoke back, her eyes and posture clearly speaking of further depths of confusion.  
  
"Why you-!" Inuyasha started.  
  
"I don't think she understands Inuyasha, I don't think she even knows how to speak..." Shippou spoke as he bounded up to Inuyasha then leapt onto the naked youkai fearlessly.  
  
He nuzzled her neck and soft, ebony hair, smiling at her he pointed to himself, "Shippou!" then pointing to Inuyasha, "Dogboy!"  
  
"Hey! It's Inuyasha you little brat!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Shippou..." she tested softly, she patted the kitsune on the head then stared into the clouds briefly, instantly silk garments similar to a miko's appeared and she put them on effortlessly.  
  
"How did she do that?" Sango asked as she stepped closer.  
  
  
----review please, trust me...I need imput or I probably won't continue this...even one helps.... later- 


	2. Floating bowls and one brassed off Inuya...

-I had some darn spiffin(yes i get strangely corny with odd words) reviews, loved em and thank ya'z so much... :) ...but on my cardcapters ficcy I was kinda sad about one chic's review...but hey, at least she was honest-  
On with the chapter-  
  
-Last few sentences from previous chapter-  
  
"Hey! It's Inuyasha you little brat!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Shippou..." she tested softly, she patted the kitsune on the head then stared into the clouds briefly, instantly silk garments similar to a miko's appeared and she put them on effortlessly.  
  
"How did she do that?" Sango asked as she stepped closer.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A sparse few moments later in Kaede's hut....  
  
"I liked her better nude." Miroku commented somewhat sadly.  
  
Everyone paid no head when Miroku had been knocked out cold by Sango...  
  
"So you say she knows not of where she has cometh from?" Kaede questioned, inspecting the cat youkai curiously.  
  
----I'm trying to word Kaede's uh...speakiy things right....-----  
  
"She can't even understand words, it's like she was just born..." Kagome spoke softly, watching the female youkai play with a bowl, studying it's surface and texture with grave interest.  
  
"We did see her grow within moments right in front of us." Sango commented, walking up to the youkai and handing her a ball that the village children had left behind.  
  
Having lost interest in the bowl she now held the ball, staring at it with the same intensity as she had with the bowl.  
  
"Maybe we should teach the wench to speak so she can tell us where she came from." Inuyasha groweld angrily.  
  
Furry black ears swiveled towards Inuyasha, twitched once then turned back to the ball. Her golden eyes glowed briefly as the bowl moved silently across the floor, she continued to watch it until it was behind Inuyasha.  
  
This little scene had gone unnoticed by the group as they continued to debate as to what to do to the youkai.  
  
The bowl was now hovering a few feet above Inuyasha's head and was hovering; the bowl being the same color as the walls and ceiling of the hut blended in and went unnoticed yet again....  
  
"I still say we should kill the bitch, she's probably lying so she can steal my shards!" Inuyasha growled to Kaede.  
  
The female turned to the Inuyasha and watched him; as if expecting him to do something.  
  
"What are you staring at wen-" Inuyasha was cut off in a howl of pain as the bowl crashed into shards atop his head.  
  
She laughed happily, clapping her hands as she did so.  
  
"Why that bitch! I'll kill her!" Inuyasha raged, lunging towards the laughing youkai.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome spoke firmly... -.-*  
  
(You know what happens there...)  
  
"Bitch!" He howled as he picked his rumpled form off of the floor.  
  
"Wench!" cried the female youkai happily as she pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you little-!" Inuyasha started angrily.  
  
"Sit bitch!" she cried again, slapping her clawed hand onto the floor for emphasis.  
  
It was as if some invisible being had dropped a ton of invisible bricks on his back as he was yet again slammed into the floor.  
  
He groaned in pain...thoroughly not happy with this sudden turn of events.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Groaned a sore Miroku as he sat up from his previous out cold position on the floor.  
  
"Just the greatest few times of Inuyasha being properly subdued." Sango smirked...(Is she a little out of character? I'm not quite sure, I've only learned from other fanfics, any input is welcome in the reviews)  
  
"I will kill you...." Inuyasha muttered, "One of these days....I will kill you." Stomping outside in childish anger.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kaede thought aloud as she watched the youkai play innocently with the ball, "If she be powerful enough to subdue Inuyasha without performing a subdueing spell," she paused, closing her eyes in deep thought, "Then much trouble will come from such the likes of her."  
  
Those in the room were silent in deep thought... for even though this youkai knew nothing of good or evil, right and wrong, she would be a lethal weapon if she fell into the wrong hands...or claws...  
  
-Somewhere in the woods traveling-  
  
"How can lord Sesshoumaru expect I faithfull servant Jaken, to find the youkai that made the waves? I know of not where the creature be! Nor can I possibly find means to locate the lord," Jaken spoke to his staff with two heads, the female face facing him, "That is if it is a lord," he corrected himself, he nodded his head as if having listened to the staff speak, "But only a youkai of high nobility could be so powerfull! Even more so than my great lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Jaken continued to carry on a one-sided conversation with himself as he walked through the woods, headed towards Inuyasha's Forrest since that is the direction the waves had emanated from.  
  
He'd been walking for days, in need of rest and food to eat; but his lord Sesshoumaru had threatened him if he were to stray in the slightest from his task with such mundane thinks as food and rest he'd be destroyed.  
  
"Well what have we here? A lowly toad youkai at the beck and call of the great lord of the western lands," a voice taunted, "What are you doing so far away from the castle...toad?"   
  
Striding out of the shadowy trees that signified night was fast approaching was a broad muscled wolf youkai that had several deep scars littering his body and one over his eye, telling tales of vast experiance in fighting dirty.  
  
  
-Wonders what might happen....sorry it's kinda short you know the r/r rule thing...any pairings i'll accept gladly, i know little of Kouga's behavior patterns...just so you know...I'll write as often as I can...or as long as my interest remains, all depends on the reviews.... -Demon---- 


	3. Someone Found Someone's Intrigue

-nothin to say...-  
  
Youkai From Another World  
  
Chapter 3: Someone Found Someone's Intrigue  
  
"Well what have we here? A lowly toad youkai at the beck and call of the great lord of the western lands," a voice taunted, "What are you doing so far away from the castle...toad?"   
  
Striding out of the shadowy trees that signified night was fast approaching was a broad muscled wolf youkai that had several deep scars littering his body and one over his eye, telling tales of vast experiance in fighting dirty.  
  
-  
  
"I am in search of a vastly powerful youkai." Jaken answered, casting a speed spell.  
  
"You be searching for the one that made the waves aren't you?" The wolf youkai spoke knowingly, leaning against an old oak tree.  
  
"Yes, have you heard anything?" Jaken inquired, knowing the youkai was not intending to bring harm to him.  
  
"Nah, just rumors and the like. Every youkai is out in search of the one who made the waves of old." He answered with a shrug.  
  
"Then what rumors have you for me? It could very well help you to be on good terms with the Lord of the Western Lands...?" Jaken suggested, running a clawed hand through the folds of his robes, straightening them a bit.  
  
"I care not for the like but the rumors have said it is a female youkai, they detected a feminine presance inside the waves during the first set...the rest is just fancy of what she looks like, skin as white as pure snow, hair as golden as the sun and all that rubbish." He yawned dully, scratching his sides before standing up.  
  
"Day to you toad," The youkai commented snidely before stalking off to find a snack.  
  
"A female, golden hair, pale skin?" Jaken commented aloud as he followed the vague trail of female youki, "Sounds absolutely disgusting."  
  
-  
  
"Okay, so what's my name?" Kagome asked, pointing at herself.  
  
"Your...name is..Ka-Go-Me..." The female youkai answered slowly, unsure of the words.  
  
"That's right, what's his name?" Kagome beamed, pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
"He is...dogboy." She smiled cheekily.  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.  
  
"Calm down Inu-yasha." She spoke up, her golden eyes challenging.  
  
Inuyasha fell quite, listening and watching as Kagome taught the nameless youkai more words. He didn't believe that stupid act for a second, oh, she'd fooled him at first when she didn't understand japanese. But once she'd heard a few phrases, then pulled that little stunt with the bowl. He'd glimpsed a powerful being, a strong youkai that understood what they said and did.  
  
From what he could guess, this youkai learned things quickly, be it from different languages to hunting, this female knew more than she was letting on.  
  
He muttured several curses in the ancient demon dog language that his father had often spoken to him in.  
  
A pair of golden eyes identical to his own were staring at him, watching him, studying him. Taking the words he'd said and storing them in that brain of hers.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly, drawing out each syllable as if it were the last.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke softly, letting a the picture book she held fall from her grasp.  
  
"Tell the wench to leave now and _never_ come back." Inuyasha spoke deadpan.  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW." Inuyasha growled, his tone brooking no argument are pleas.  
  
"Um...could you...?" Kagome mumbled to the female youkai slowly.  
  
A smile lit the female's features, she stood up and squeezed Kagome's shoulder slightly before walking out of the small hut. Without looking back.  
  
"Now why did you go and do that?" Kagome rounded on Inuyasha.  
  
"Because she's a danger to all of us! Now stay away from her!" Inuyasha snapped, stomping out of the hut.  
  
"Good show Inuyasha, I guess I was right in thinking you were smart wherareas concerning those you care about."  
  
Inuyasha was little surprised to see the powerful youkai standing naught but two yards from him, her posture and gaze no longer masked by the false facade of childish ignorance.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" He questioned, stretching his senses into the surrounding area, searching for any other youkai.  
  
"I truly wish I knew," she sighed wistfully, "But I cannot remain here for much longer, so I shall leave now."  
  
She turned, then paused in the motion turning her head back to Inuyasha, "You've hurt her already by choosing Kikyo over Kagome," her voice drifted to him as if in a dream.  
  
"But think on this little hanyou," she paused, "In the end, when all is over and done, Kikyo will be gone, and Kagome will be at your side. . . .But it is by your decisions if she'll be holding your hand, or someone elses."  
  
With those cryptic words she disappeared into the forest, leaving Inuyasha in a lethargic stupor.  
  
No sooner had she taken a dozen steps into the western lands when she was suddenly surrounded by twelve boar youkai.  
  
Their snarls of anger and loathe were as evident as their hunger for her power by the drool that coated their strangely unusual fangs. A sparse few took hesitant steps foreward, their loud baying grating on the youkai's endless patience.  
  
"What do you wish of me 'O' Honorable Boar Youkai?" she spoke calmly with a slight bow to the leader of the party.  
  
"...YoUr DeAtH aNd YoUr PoWeR..." the tortured words scraped from the rustic vocal cords of the largest boar.  
  
"As pleasing as that would be for you, I will not bow down to your wishes and die." She paused, "Now if you would kindly step aside so I may continue on my-"  
  
She was cut off when sharp tusk scraped against her side, knocking her to the ground.  
  
With a shrieking cry they all charged forth, intent to devour the powerful youkai that was now at their mercy.  
  
"AWK!" Jaken cried, he had found her! He could sense her power rising, he turned tail and ran towards the shrieking cries of victory and rage of the boar youkai.  
  
The sight he met when he arrived made even his stomach curl, blood and stary innards were littered everywhere, blood coated the front of each tree within a mile radius, and in the center of the bloody carnage was a female youkai wearing a pure white kimono without so much as a smidgeon of blood on the dazzling white silk.  
  
Her midnight black hair contrasted sharply against the white, pale skin nearly blending in with the white, liquid gold eyes watched him studiously, measuring and judging his small form.  
  
Stepping over a stray limb and several tusks and hooves Jaken bowed humbly to the youkai before him.  
  
"I am Jaken, a faithful servant of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, he wishes your presance m'lady." Jaken spoke humbly, dipping his head down once again.  
  
"Sure, why not." she answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "Let us depart then."  
  
"Your name?" Jaken inquired politely so as not to anger the youkai as they began their long trek towards the castle.  
  
"My name..." She trailed off softly, "...Kiyokimi."   
  
"Let us make haste so as not to anger my master Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken sai, taking off into the air by a flight spell.  
  
-  
  
"My lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I have brought the one responsible for the waves as you requested," Jaken said, bowing before his master, "May I present, Lady Kiyokimi."  
  
He noticed several things at once when the powerful youkai entered his study, wearing a pure white kimono with stains of blood at the bottom. The most prominant of these features and distinctions being that she was a crossbreed, an impossible crossbreed... a cat and dog demon.  
  
Black cat ears and unique golden eyes just like his own; two black stripes gracing the sides of her face similar to his own birth marks. She studied him with an impassive and level gaze, not missing a single detail, now he knew how his opponents felt when he studied them from head to tail.  
  
"Kiyokimi...an interesting name," Sesshoumaru paused, it meant 'pure one who is without equal', considerably doubtful considering she was the result of a deranged mating pair...  
  
"As is Sesshoumaru." She countered just as coldly, her golden eyes moving away from his own to study her surroundings.  
  
Kiyokimi took graceful steps towards Sesshoumaru's desk. She outstretched her hand, running it over the wooden desk, turning her head to the side she studied the intricate carcings that adorned the edges.  
  
"What is this?" Kiyokimi inquired curiously, running both hands over and around the wooden carving.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least, a powerful youkai... that didn't even know what a desk was! How strange...  
  
"It is a desk you silly girl!" Jaken sqwauked obviously, as if pointing out the sky was blue.  
  
"...Oh. Why do they call it that?" another question rose from her lips.  
  
'As curious as a cat...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. But he now was curious, why did they call a desk a desk?  
  
-....-.- ....r/r- 


End file.
